


Зарисовка 2

by Psalm_22_4



Series: Истории Брэда и Рэя [2]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение к первой зарисовке. Отношения Брэев под другим углом. </p><p>Бета: snow_leopard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка 2

Состояние - «охренеть». 

Иногда всех переклинивает. И люди, словно чайники, забытые на включенной газовой плите, медленно закипают, потом кипятятся, а затем, перегревшись, начинают прыгать и расплескивать обжигающую жидкость в разные стороны. Они определенно могут кого-нибудь покалечить, или даже устроить пожар, увеличив этим количество пострадавших.

Состояние - «потеря боевого духа». 

Кто-то громко взрывается из-за развода, который произошел, пока он пытался стать героем войны. Кто-то срывается тихо, потому что оказался в ситуации, давящей на мозги – словно все тараканы в голове сбежались и устроили революцию, пытаясь снести стены города, в котором они обитают – проломить кости черепа, чтобы выбраться наружу. 

Рэй сидит около хамви, откинувшись на колесо. Смотрит, как раздают почту. Ему снова ничего не прислали. Ебать, как он любит эту жизнь. А кому, собственно, ему писать письма? Некому. (Письма детей либеральных ублюдков не в счет.) Как всегда. И как же его это раздражает. Он так зол, что перегорел и больше не может беситься. Осталась только вялая апатия, отсутствие лишних мыслей. 

Состояние – «эмоциональное выгорание».

Персон вспоминает свою жизнь. Так... урывками, мазохистски выбирая самые поганые моменты. Перед глазами проносятся картинки прошлого. Детство, которое было далеко не радостным. Об этом он вообще старается не вспоминать, ни при каких обстоятельствах. Школа, где он был жалким уродцем - щупленький задира из небогатой семьи, которому периодически доставалось от футбольной команды. И никогда не получалось дать сдачи. С девушками тоже была вечная беда. Но об этом он предпочитает молчать.

Рэй-Рэй нашел для себя выход. Такая своего рода адаптация, выбор своей «экологической ниши» - быть весельчаком. Смеяться, болтать без умолку, придумывать что-то новое. Но кто бы знал, как его задалбывает так вертеться. Вообще-то, Персону нравится, что люди улыбаются ему, но когда на душе погано, как-то не до них. Исключение – улыбка на Айсменовской роже. 

Он не бесит как остальные - такие же, как он. Такие... высокие, красивые, мускулистые сыновья из обеспеченных семей. Те, которым все достается легче. Они, как каста, не уважают всю эту убогую «деревенщину» - аутсайдеров нашего времени. Эти богатенькие детки классических яппи… 

Колберт в глазах Рэя – это революционер среди этой массы. И черт бы побрал Персона, если он ошибается в своих выводах. Он уверен в том, что сержант его уважает за его работу. Это дань заслугам, ода труду, вложенному в самосовершенствование. Да что там уверен - он это знает. 

Состояние – «отчаяние». 

Радист знает, как заглушать сигналы по рации. Рэй – отличный радист и может применить свои знания даже на себе. Он гасит ненужную информацию в своем мозге. Обычно он болтает, так, что кажется вот-вот заработает мозоль на языке. Это мешает думать более глобально. Мешает видеть и слышать лишнее. 

Но и этот метод недолговечен. В какой-то момент батарейка в его «словесном бредогенераторе» садится, и все летит к чертовой матери. Тогда-то и нужен более сильный стимул, чтобы перекрыть этот ад внутри и снаружи.

Персон не любит боль. Не любит срываться. Но получить в морду от Руди, который и сам слетает со своих кармических катушек, – чистой воды очищение. Жаль только, что слезы прорываются раньше, чем можно уйти с поля. Только до конца не ясно, почему непрошенные почти-рыдания стремятся накрыть Рэя с головой. 

То ли это чувство - неконтролируемое желание стать лучше, то ли просто зависть. Боль отрезвляет. Никто не в обиде. Просто полушария встали обратно на место и можно продолжать эту гребаную жизнь. Прекратить кипятиться. Ведь никто не умер. Все живы. Белые и синие воротнички вернутся домой: богатые - богатеть, бедные – беднеть. Хрен знает, что творится. 

Состояние – «точка невозврата».

Брэд принимает пластиковый стакан из рук своего радиста. Внимательный взгляд сержанта заставляет Рэя задуматься, а стоит ли столько пить сегодня? И что морпехи, собственно, отмечают? Крестный получит медали, ордена, деньги и всякую прочую мишуру, а что останется им? 

Колберт улыбается Персону, и тот думает: «Да похуй». Ведь живут-то они один раз. И плевать, что это не вписывается в общие представления о мире обывателей, да и в его собственное. Раньше он таких просто презирал. Считал слабаками, живущими в иллюзиях. 

Когда все расходятся, Рэй поджидает Айсмена на улице, когда тот идет в сортир. Хватает его за руку и притягивает к себе, вниз. Целует в открытый от удивления рот. Выходит коряво, слишком быстро и влажно, но они хотя бы не стукаются зубами, и это радует. 

Рэй-Рэй отскакивает с такой бешеной скоростью, с какой только способен. И стоит недалеко от Брэда, не убегая – это же просто глупо. Ждет, что последует дальше. Хук справа? Пуля? Ругань? Все ожидаемо.

Колберт ошарашено смотрит сверху вниз. Обдумывает что-то, но подозрительно долго. Слишком…

\- Рэй? – лишь одно слово. 

Состояние – «переосмысление».


End file.
